


Our Good Ol' Days

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, General fluff, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Not really though, Remy runs a cafe and is a good cook in this fic, Snuggling, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tickling, heavily kissing, just thought I should mention it anyways, moxiety - Freeform, nothing too major though, slight act of sexual love, slight tickling?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: Virgil misses Patton dearly, since the two can't spend time together on a regular basis due to their college courses. A visit from his best friend Logan makes things better, until he leaves and near the end of the night, Virgil gets his own lovely surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil sighed, and glanced to where his ceiling had a window, staring up at the glimmering stars above. The boy had a lot on his mind, and it could show from the furrow in his brows. Nibbling on his lip, the teen rolled onto his side, and observed the framed photo he kept on his bedside table. It had him, and his boyfriend Patton. Patton had this huge smile on his face, that Virgil swore would light up a room if it was possible, and he himself had a smaller and shyer smile raising on his lips. Reaching out, Virgil took the frame in his hands, and laid on his back again, holding the picture out at arm length, examining it. Hugging it to his chest, Virgil moved his gaze back to his chest as he thought about the other boy. They’ve been through so much together, and even though some of those times were bad, Virgil found he didn’t regret them. Placing the picture back on the bedside table safely, Virgil reached for his phone, and turned it on, noticing someone had texted him before a knock on his apartment door echoed. Getting up, Virgil walked out of his room, and opened his front door to see his best friend, Logan.

“Salutations Virgil. I see you’re not asleep, even at this hour?” Logan asked, pushing up his glasses, before Virgil let the other in. Toeing off his shoes, Logan pushed his fingers through his hair, while Virgil did the same with his purple bangs. Examining Virgil, Logan noticed how he was biting at his thumbnail, while he shuffled towards the futon, turning on a small lamp so they could see each other. Following him, Logan sat down beside his best friend, before sighing. It was clear that the anxious other hadn’t sleep well, since the dark eyebags were even more noticeable now than ever. “What’s on your mind, Virge? Anything I can do to help reduce those anxious thoughts going through your head?”

“How do you do that?” Virgil sighed, knowing that Logan was able to read him like an open book, much to his dismay. However, it did help sometimes, since he had a hard time talking about his feelings. Reaching out, Logan laced their hands together, and rubbed his thumb over Virgil’s knuckles, quietly soothing the other. Shooting him a grateful look, Virgil took a deep breath, before he stood up, and gently pulled Logan up with him, leading them into his room. Letting go of Logan’s hand, Virgil laid back on his bed, before he patted the spot beside him. Not hesitating, Logan climbed in the spot next to the other, and laid down, looking up at the stars above, lacing their hands back together. “I just…I have a lot on my mind about Patton. You know it’s been a while since we got to spend time together, just the two of us…I just…what if he regrets being with me when we don’t even get to see each other very often?”

Frowning at the shaky response to what’s on his mind, Logan stared up at the stars, and thought. It was true, what Virgil had said. Logan couldn’t even remember the last time Virgil got to see Patton. College was getting busy for them, so the two barely had time together, and he could tell Virgil was worried about his classes putting a strain on his and Patton’s relationship. Thinking about his own relationship, Logan tightened his grip on Virgil’s hand, and moved his gaze from the galaxies above, to stare at Virgil’s face. Feeling eyes on him, Virgil turned his head, and met Logan’s calming brown eyes.

“You know Virge. You two are still growing up, right? You’re no longer in high school…and college is taking everything from you guys. I understand. It feels bad because…it feels like time is running out for you two, huh?” Logan asked, flashing Virgil an apologetic smile when he felt him flinch. Logan hit the nail right on the head with how Virgil was feeling. Letting out a heavy sigh, Virgil moved closer to the other boy, and turned on his side, burying his face in Logan’s shoulder. Lifting his arm, Logan brought it around Virgil’s body, rubbing gently circles into his back. “You…miss how everything was before. It’s such a change now, and it’s nerve racking, I know.”

“I miss him Lo…I miss him so much it hurts,” Virgil whimpered, clenching his eyes shut as unwanted tears welled up in his dark eyes. Making a noise of sorrow, Logan held his best friend closer, moving his hand from Virgil’s back to his hair, scratching at his head gently. Humming slightly at the comfort he was receiving, Virgil sighed and sniffled. Looking back up at the stars, Logan thought about the two, before he chuckled as a memory floated through his thoughts. Feeling Logan’s chest quake with laughter, Virgil rolled back beside him, and glanced at his face in confusion. “What’re you laughing about?”

Remembering the past, Logan retold him what he thought about, how when Virgil and Patton first met, and how the boy had turned bright red and sputtered, which made Virgil smack Logan in the shoulder while he cackled along with him. It wasn’t his fault! Patton was so forward about showing affection, while Virgil wasn’t. Grinning at the memory, Virgil thought back in the past, and smiled as he remembered their first kiss, when Patton had asked him to be his boyfriend. It was during one of their many hang outs, the two were getting ice cream, and right when Virgil had finished his chocolate cone, Patton had moved forward, and pressed their lips together. Virgil recalled feeling stunned, before he closed his eyes and pressed closer to Patton, wrapping his arms around the boy’s neck, while Patton had placed his hands carefully on Virgil’s waist. When they pulled back, Patton had given him a blushy smile, and asked him out. Virgil could still remember the taste of mint chocolate chip ice cream that he had before the kiss. It happened that Patton had beaten him to the question of dating, since that same day, Virgil was going to ask him. It was going to come out of his shell and gain the shaky courage to ask him.

“Sometimes…I wish I could go back in the past, and…not be so afraid about what people thought about our relationship,” Virgil whispered, taking Logan’s hand again as he thought about all the times he pulled his hand out of Patton’s in fear of what people thought when they saw them together. Rubbing his thumb over Virgil’s knuckles again, Logan knew that it took a lot for Virgil to feel comfortable in himself in the past. That was something he had thanked Patton for before, it was thanks to him that Virgil’s walls had crumbled, and he was able to be himself more. Glancing at Virgil, Logan watched as his dark eyes observed the stars, and he could tell he was lost in another memory. “Remember the time that Roman helped us sneak on the roof of the high school during the night? Patton and I had stayed up there for hours, just looking at the stars and loving each other’s company…and when we got back from that, it was the first time we…ya know…on the futon.”

Coughing as he knew what Virgil was referring to, Logan tried to shake the red flush that filled his cheeks as he remembered the blissed out expression Virgil and Patton had on their faces for a few days after their uh…compulating. It was obvious from there that the two were in love. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pajama pants pocket, Logan pulled it out and unlocked it to see a text from Roman. It seemed from his dramatic typing that the boy was getting worried about how long Logan has been out. Sighing, Logan replied quickly, and placed the phone back in his pocket. Glancing at Virgil, Logan noticed he was looking at him with a small smile on his face.

“Roman coming to pick you up?” Virgil asked, smirking when the flush grew darker on Logan’s face. Rolling his eyes at the quiet snickering, Logan muttered a, ‘yes,’ and slowly sat up, breaking the comfortable silence they were having before the text. Getting up as well, Virgil led Logan back towards his living room just as a knock on his door echoed. Yelling a, ‘come in’ despite the time, Virgil watched as his door opened and Roman paraded in, showing off an overly dramatic entrance. Glancing at Logan, Virgil arched his brow, while Logan just shook his head. It was apparently too early for the usually logical boy to start a debate about why Roman is the way he is. Observing silently, as Logan walked up to his boyfriend, Virgil averted his gaze when the two kissed, trying to give them a moment. Slipping on his shoes, Logan shot Virgil one last look, before Roman had laced their hands together. “Logan! Um…thanks.”

Glancing back at him, Logan gave Virgil a small smile and a nod, while Roman grinned and nodded towards Virgil. Watching the couple leave, and the door close, Virgil turned around and glanced around. He was alone again. Frowning slightly, the boy walked towards his futon, and laid down on it, staring up at the ceiling. There was no window there, so he couldn’t see the stars like he wanted, but he also didn’t want to go back into his room where he knew he would be alone some more. Virgil honestly wanted to just lay there, thinking about the past so he wouldn’t have to worry about now or the future, but his self-deprecating thoughts got broken off when yet another knock appeared at his door. Moving his eyes towards the clock, Virgil noticed it was two in the morning, so with a sigh, he sat up from the couch and moved towards the door. Did Logan or Roman forget something?

“Hey Lo, did you or your boyfriend forget some…thing…?” Virgil muttered, before he trailed off when he noticed who was at the door with wide eyes. Staring into the bright brown eyes and wide smile of Patton, Virgil blinked and rubbed his eyes, not believing what he was seeing. Noticing that Patton was still standing in front of him, Virgil cautiously stepped forward and slowly reached out. Once he touched Patton’s face, Virgil felt his eyes burn with tears before Patton made a panicked sound and rushed forward, taking the tearing up boy in his arms. “P-Patton…y-you’re really h-here? I’m not d-dreaming?”

“No Sweetie, I’m here. It’s okay Virge, shh, it’s okay,” Patton soothed, gently moving them inside Virgil’s apartment, shutting the door with his foot. Ushering them further in the apartment, Patton kept his arms around his trembling boyfriend while he kicked off his shoes, letting them sit in an messy pile by the front door. Shuffling as close as he could to Patton’s warm body, Virgil buried his face in Patton’s neck, taking in the sweet scent his boyfriend seemed to always have on him, sugar cookies and brown sugar. Tightening his grip around Virgil’s waist, Patton buried his face in the boy’s soft hair, taking in the scent of lavender. “I’m so sorry it took me so long to find some time for this, hun.”

Shaking his head, Virgil wrapped his arms around Patton’s neck, and brought the boy in for a kiss, making Patton let out a noise of surprise before he melted into the embrace and returned the gesture just as passionately. Deepening the kiss, Virgil brushed his hands through Patton’s curls, while the other pushed them back until Virgil’s knees hit the futon making him fall back. Staring up at Patton, Virgil raised his arms, trying to get the other back in his arms and he didn’t have to wait long as Patton straddled his hips, pressing another passionate kiss to his lips. Humming softly as Patton licked across his bottom lip, Virgil let him in and closed his eyes as their tongues rubbed against each other softly, not even fighting for dominance, just taking each other in gently. Pulling back when he needed air, Virgil panted for breath as Patton kissed down his neck and let his hands go up Virgil’s purple t-shirt, rubbing at his stomach and sides.

“P-Patton…” Virgil groaned, arching against the older boy’s touch, squirming slightly when Patton pushed his hands up higher, rubbing at his chest gently. Rubbing his thumbs across Virgil’s nipples, Patton shushed him as he let out a low whine. Staring into Patton’s warm gaze, Virgil eased his back down on the futon again, making Patton smile as he pushed up his shirt, letting his midriff show. Shivering as the cool air ran across his chest and stomach, Virgil licked his lips as Patton kissed down his neck, down to his chest. Moving his kisses towards the other’s chest, Patton gently licked at Virgil’s nipples, making the boy hiss and arch up again. Easing his boyfriend back down, Patton pressed more kisses to the other nipple, before he went back down, playfully nibbling at Virgil’s belly-button, grinning when it made Virgil tremble with ticklish giggles. Moving back up until they were face to face, Patton cupped Virgil’s cheeks, pressing their foreheads together. “Pat…I love you so much.”

“I know Virge. I love you too, but how about we move to your bed and get some rest now, okay?” Patton asked, pressing a soft kiss to Virgil’s bare forehead when he pushed the boy’s bangs away. Huffing, Virgil shook the bangs back in their original place, making Patton’s body shake with his snickers. Nodding slightly, Virgil pressed another kiss to Patton’s lips, before he untangled himself from the other, standing up and wincing when his bones cracked in protest. Doing the same, Patton laced their fingers together and slowly pulled the yawning other towards his room. Pushing open the door, Patton gently pushed Virgil towards his bed, while he removed his pants, leaving him in blue boxers with yellow ducklings decorating them. Kicking them somewhere in the room, Patton shut Virgil’s bedroom door slightly before he made his way to the other, who was snuggled into his bed, gazing up at the stars. Laying down beside Virgil, Patton held him close as Virgil shuffled closer to him. “The stars are beautiful tonight, aren’t they?”

Nodding Virgil glanced up at them again, silently thanking a shooting star that just beamed across the night sky for making Patton show up at his apartment. Pulling the blanket up on both of them, Patton wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist as he pulled the boy on top of him, so his head was resting on his chest and Virgil could listen to his sleep ridden heart beat. Yawning again, Virgil moved his face up to look at Patton, making him smile as Patton leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, rubbing soothing circles into his back. Snuggling up into Patton’s neck, Virgil let out a sigh of comfort and closed his eyes, feeling the need to sleep tugging him towards unconsciousness. Noticing this, Patton kept up with rubbing circles into Virgil’s back while he pressed occasional kisses to the boy’s hair. Five minutes of this treatment finally made Virgil fall into a peaceful slumber, with his fists clenching Patton’s blue nightshirt in a soft grip, like he was afraid he would leave him in his sleep. Trying not to let the thoughts of Virgil being left alone like this cloud his mind, Patton pulled the sleeping other closer, and removed his glasses, placing them on the nightstand beside Virgil’s bed. Closing his eyes, Patton buried his face back in Virgil’s hair, and blew out a relaxed sigh, finally feeling at peace with the other in his arms. Not long after, Patton fell asleep alongside his lover, both of them wearing sleepy smiles on their faces.


	2. The Date Beneath The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton decides to make a night Virgil won't forget, and with his friends' help he succeeds with his own little surprise from Logan after the best night ever.

Patton knew they had a lot to fix since he made his surprise visit the night before. As the blue-clad boy woke up to the sunshine that covered them from the window above. Rubbing his eyes, Patton felt for his glasses on the nightstand, and when he found them, he slipped them on his face and glanced down, taking in the sight of a still sleeping Virgil. Sometime during the night, Virgil had moved off of his chest, and was now wrapped around his right side, with their legs still tangled together. Biting back the giggles that threatened to escape his lips at the sight of Virgil’s eyeshadow streaking down his face, Patton slowly wiped slightly at his cheeks, and bit back more giggles when nothing came back. Virgil must’ve forgot to remove his eyeshadow that night. Letting out a soft sigh, Patton carefully untangled their legs, and quietly moved off the bed, fixing the blanket so that it could be more on Virgil. Looking around on the floor for his pants, Patton slipped them on once he found them, and yawned, walking out of the bedroom towards Virgil’s bathroom.

“M’gonna take a shower, and then plan something wonderful to make up our time lost due to icky college!” Patton huffed out, practically throwing off his clothes, before he stepped into the shower, turning on the lukewarm water. Once he washed his hair and body with the lavender products Virgil kept around, Patton stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist, ruffling his hair with another. Taking his phone out of his pants pocket, Patton typed in his password, and glanced over the emails and text messages, when he noticed one from Roman. Grinning, Patton tossed his dirty clothes into Virgil’s dirty clothes hamper, before he jogged towards the bedroom, slowing to a stop once he reached it so he wouldn’t wake his boyfriend. “Let’s see if Virge kept some of my clothes that I know I left here…oh! There they are!”

Taking out a baby blue tank top, and tan cargo shorts, Patton folded them against his arm, before he thought about boxers. Him and Virgil aren’t exactly the same size in boxers…since his thighs were um…pretty thick….and his butt. Biting his lips, Patton sighed once he realized he had to wear his underwear from the day before, so making his way out of the bedroom silently, Patton went back to the bathroom and pulled out his underwear from the dirty clothes. Shaking the boxers out, Patton quickly sniffed them to make sure they didn’t smell, before he threw the towel over the shower to dry, and slid them on. Putting on his cargo shorts and tank top, Patton glanced in the mirror and fixed his hair just as his phone gave another little ring, signaling someone texted him. Glancing down at it, Patton smiled once he saw it was Roman, before he picked it up and texted him back, saying he was almost ready.

“Okay, now I just have to leave a note for my shadowling to see before I head out!” Patton exclaimed to himself, running out of the bathroom to grab a dark purple notepad he knew Virgil kept on his coffee table. Writing down a quick message and placing it on the coffee maker, Patton slipped on his sandals he wore when he came to Virgil’s apartment, and silently left, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to close the door as quietly as he could. Slipping outside, Patton gazed around the area to see people jogging and walking their dogs, along with the scent of coffee wavering in the air. Taking out his phone, Patton texted Roman to let him know he was on his way, before placing it back in his pocket as he made his way towards Vines Park. “Almost there! I can’t wait to see Logan and Roman again!”

“Padre! Over here!” someone yelled, once Patton had made it to the park, slowing down his pace to glance around for his friends. Blinking, Patton noticed someone waving, before a beaming smile made its way on his face when he realized it was Roman, who was holding hands with Logan. Darting towards them, Patton threw his arms out and practically tackled the two of them in a hug, wrapped both his arms around their neck. Returning the hug just as tightly, Roman grinned while Logan chuckled at the emotionally expressive other. Pulling away after a minute, Patton held onto their hands, and grinned brightly. “It’s so good to see you Patton! How’s life at that college of your’s?”

“Oh Roman, it is wonderful! I still dislike getting up quite early, but I wouldn’t change it for the world! I just wish Virgil and I could live closer together, you know?” Patton sighed, squeezing their hands before he stepped away. Nodding, Roman glanced at Logan with a grin, which made the other flush slightly. Seeing this, Patton furrowed his brow, but played off his confusion. He was already used to seeing the silent communication Logan and Roman shared just by looking at each other. “Anyways, how’s life for you guys? I haven’t seen you two in a while, I’d love to catch up!”

“Well, it’s the same as usual, Pat. I’m still taking classes on becoming a science professor. Roman here is still at his performing arts college on becoming a professional make believer,” Logan muttered, rolling his eyes at the offended noise Roman made, also ignoring Roman’s ‘actor!’ correction. Chuckling at the playful scruffle, Patton gazed at them fondly. The two were so different, but they still worked out their quirks to love each other dearly. Putting his attention back on the observing other, Logan sighed and squeezed Roman’s hand to shut up his whining. “Anyways, Roman told me that you had a plan for a, ‘date night,’ as he called it. You wanted both our help, yes?”

Nodding, Patton waved them over to an empty picnic table so that they could talk about what he wanted to do for his and Virgil’s special evening. Once they sat down, Patton filled them in, asking their advice for a location, and what the scene should look like, taking the ups and downs Logan had supplied him for the perfect location, while Roman supplied the scene objects he could use for the special day. Just as they came up with a perfect plan for the date, Patton felt his phone vibrate from a text message. Gazing at the time, Patton blinked when he realized it was literally twelve in the afternoon, meaning they spent three hours planning his date night. Glancing up at the couple, Patton flashed them a smile when Roman was observing him with a concerned frown, while Logan was looking at him with furrowed brows.

“It’s just Virgil! He’s wondering where I am since I just wrote a note for him. Um…Logan? Would it be okay if I give you the money for his favorite frappuccino? You know where the Slither and Sleep Cafe is, right? Just tell Remy it’s for Virgil. He’ll know what to make!” Patton asked, digging a couple dollar bills out of his wallet that had kitten stickers stuck to it. Rolling his eyes at the sight of it, Logan nodded and rolled up the dollar bills, placing them in his jeans pocket. Glancing at Roman, Logan leaned in slightly and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Thanks Logan! Roman and I are going to start looking for the supplies we need for tonight! I really appreciate the help you two.”

“It’s no trouble Patton. Roman, behave and if he goes overboard Pat, I give you permission to flick his forehead. I’ll be going now, since I know how Virgil gets without his morning coffee,” Logan muttered, swallowing the lump in his throat as he remembered how bad Virgil was without his coffee during their college course. Getting up from the bench, Logan blinked when his black polo shirt was grabbed and he was pulled back down, smashing his face against Roman’s as the taller male deepened the kiss. Letting his eyes flutter shut, Logan returned Roman’s act of passion, before the sound of an embarrassed squeak from Patton made him realize where they currently were. Pulling away quickly, Logan flicked Roman’s forehead, ignoring the whine he got for the action, before he gave Patton an apologetic look. “I apologize for that um…display, Patton. I’ll get going now!”

Watching as Logan fixed his glasses and made his way out of their sight, Patton glanced back at Roman, to see he was dreamily watching his boyfriend walk away with a grin. Tapping the table to get the other’s attention, Patton couldn’t help but giggle as he noticed the startled yet dazed expression the male had on his face when he realized where he was as well.

“Annnyyywwaaayyysss, what do you have planned for us, Ro? I bet it will be amazing no matter what!” Patton exclaimed, flapping his hands in the air in excitement. Chuckling at the sight of his friend almost looking like a frantic puppy, Roman laced their hands together to keep Patton from flapping them in the air any longer. Pulling the grinning boy up, Roman kept one of their hands laced together as they made their way out of Vine Park to head towards the art shop Roman knows too well. Swinging their arms back and forth, Patton kept up chatting on about how he was really looking forward to his and Virgil’s date night and Roman kept on nodding as he was listening until they made it to the shop. “Ooohh! I know this place! It’s such a cute little shop!”

“I know right! This place is amazing!” Roman shouted, before he pulled Patton into the store with him. Hearing the bell on the door chime, the two boys glanced around with sparkling eyes until an employee came towards them in a greeting. “Hey Thomas! Do you have anything for a special date night? Patton here just got to see his boyfriend after a long time and Logan and I want to help make their date something magical! So? You have anything?!”

“Why hello you two. Pat, I haven’t seen you in a while, how’s Virgil? And sure! Let’s see what we got, ya?” Thomas chuckled, waving them over towards the items he thought would help the said date night. The group had seemed to lose time while they went around the little shop, picking up the supplies they needed while getting things that were a little extra, but Roman thought would work wonderfully on the set of their date. Once they had everything they needed and thought they needed, the three carried the supplies up front to the check out desk. “Okay, I’ll get these rung up, just a moment.”

Nodding, Roman let his eyes gaze around the store full of rainbows and glitter before he glanced down at Patton, and observed as he watched the items get rung up, and placed carefully in the bags. Hearing another bell ring, and people talking, the group turned around and Patton grinned happily as he noticed Joan and Tayln walking in. Running towards them, Patton hugged them both and laughed along with them as they realized who was randomly hugging them. Pulling away, Patton continued to chat with the workers while Roman paid Thomas for the items, and held the bags carefully in one hand, while he checked his phone with the other. It was getting kinda late in the afternoon when he realized what time it was, and there was a text from Logan. Reading over it as Thomas went to talk with yelling in excitement group, Roman nodded and pocketed his phone.

“Hey Padre. It’s time to say goodbye to them, after all, it’s almost time to set up for your date night. Logan has Virgil preoccupied with Remy, so he’ll be on his way to help us get everything out there,” Roman explained when he walked over to the group, handing one bag for Patton to hold when he gestured for it. Perking up as he realized how late it was getting, Patton peeked outside and gasped when he saw that the sun was beginning to set. Nodding at Roman, Patton said his goodbyes to the workers, while Roman did the same, and ran out of the store. Following the other, Roman felt his phone buzz, so he pulled it out and read the new text from Logan. “It’s Logan. He says he found a, and I quote, ‘satisfactory spot,’ for the date. It’s not that far from here, come on Pat.”

Practically bouncing on his heels in excitement, Patton nodded a few more times then necessary and followed behind Roman as the boy walked towards their destination. True to his word, it didn’t take long at all for the two boys to reach the sight for the special date night. Gasping as his eyes took in the beautiful sight of the waves gently sway over the sand and back, how the setting sun made the area around them seem like they were shining, and just the overall beautiful scenery that Logan had chose for them made Patton baffled. Rubbing underneath his glasses, Patton gazed around again as Roman moved forward and placed the supplies on the white blanket Logan had placed down before they got there. Wrapping his arms around Logan’s waist, Roman pressed a soft kiss against his lips and hummed when the kiss stopped after a minute with his boyfriend pressing his forehead against Roman’s.

“Great job picking the spot, my Prince. It’s beautiful,” Roman praised, smiling softly when he saw a blush surround Logan’s face before he pulled away and glanced at Patton as the boy stepped closer to them. Handing the bag of supplies to Roman, Patton took in the scene. Logan had place that blanket down, along with some pure white bean bag chairs, white pillows and a small white fold up table right in the middle of the blanket so that he and Virgil could eat some food without it getting everywhere. It really was beautiful, so Patton told Logan this while Roman continued to add the items they bought to the scene. He placed four white lanterns out that were battery powered on the corners of the blanket, before he wrapped glowing silver fairy lights around the outside of the blanket. “Okay, almost done. Just need to add the last of supplies. Patton, dear? Go ahead and text Remy and tell him to bring Virgil here. Lo? I’m sure you had him and Damien make a small treat for them to eat while they’re here?”

Nodding, Patton dialed Remy’s cell number, before he stepped away so that Logan and Roman could finish setting up the scene. The couple placed out vase of white daisies on the small table, while also placing down a grey boombox with a Disney date addition cd in it that Roman and Logan had put together for their own date night. Stepping away from the scene, the two looked it over before they glanced at each other and nodded. It was complete just has Patton walked back towards them.

“Okay, Remy is going to bring Virgil here, and woooaahhh! This set is so beautiful you two. Seriously guys, thanks so much for helping me out today, it means so much to me,” Patton mumbled, feeling his eyes tear up from how emotional he felt. Seeing this, Roman cooed and gently wiped away his tears, while Logan rubbed steadily up and down Patton’s back. Hearing a ping from his phone, Patton sniffled and pulled it out, reading the text. Glancing up at the questioning looks the couple was giving him, Patton swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. “It’s Remy! They’re almost here!”

“Okay, go sit in the middle where the table is, we’ll just sit with you until Virgil shows up, and then we’ll take our leave, okay?” Logan asked, placing his hands on Patton’s shoulders, making sure his voice was calm. Taking a deep nervous breath, Patton nodded, and the group sat down on the blanket while they waited for the other half of Patton’s relationship. Hearing footsteps not even ten minutes later, Patton’s head shot up from where he was feeling the soft blanket Logan had picked to see Remy chatting Virgil’s ear off as they made their way towards them. Freezing up as he noticed the group, Virgil gasped as he took in his surroundings, before his dark brown eyes landed on Patton. Smiling softly, Patton stood up, and stepped off the blanket, making his way towards his boyfriend while Remy patted his shoulder and walked towards the table, setting the food up for them. Getting up as well, Logan told Roman to help Remy, while he walked up to the silent couple. “Greetings Virgil, as you can see, this is quite the scene, yes?”

“Uh…yeah. It’s beautiful, but um…who’s it for?” Virgil asked, glancing over Patton’s shoulder, observing as Roman and Remy were setting up the food. Clearing his throat, Patton stepped forward, and gently intertwined their fingers, gazing at his boyfriend with so much love in his light brown eyes. Feeling his breath flutter at how much emotion Patton held in his expression, Virgil swallowed and tightened his grip on their hands while Patton gently lead them over to the blanket, Logan following silent just behind them. Noticing the Disney music coming from the boombox to the side, Virgil rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help but take in how beautiful everything look. “It’s…wow….”

“I um…sorta had Logan, Remy, and Roman help me with a special date night, Virge. This is our night, so I wanted to make it special…” Patton murmured, observing his boyfriend’s expression as he moved his eyes to take in Patton again. Blinking as he took in what he was told, Virgil let his jaw drop before he closed it and slowly stepped closer to Patton, wrapping his arms around Patton’s neck. Placing his hands on Virgil’s waist, Patton leaned forwards and pressed a soft kiss on Virgil’s hair covered forehead, pulling away to see the soft look Virgil was giving him as he did so. “I’m glad you love it.”

“Okay my babes! Let’s give this adorable couple some private time! Outta here! Let’s go back to the cafe, Damien is waiting to clock out, and you guys know how he gets!” Remy announced, ushering Roman and Logan off the blankets and back towards the direction of his cafe. Giggling as Remy let his sass kick in, the couple smiled and went to say their goodbyes. Patton pulled Logan into a tight hug, while Virgil and Roman fist bumped, before the taller male brought Virgil into a hug. Thanking Logan with a sincere hug, while Patton practically tackled Roman, Virgil pulled away, pulling Patton back by his belt loops, as they watched the couple hold hands as they walked towards the town again. Doing the same, Remy paused before he glanced back at them, and pushed his sunglasses down enough to show them his hazy grey eyes. “Now, behave you two. I don’t wanna be bailing you out of jail for public exposure and indecency.”

Flushing brightly at that remark, Patton walked back towards the blanket while Virgil gave Remy the finger with a bright red face, yet playful glare on his face. Responding with an air kiss and a middle finger of his own, Remy waved towards Patton, and followed the couple when Roman yelled at him to hurry up. Sighing as he wondered why he was friends with a bunch of weirdos, Virgil turned around and licked his lips as he took in Patton sitting on the blanket, waiting for him with a smile on his face. Nodding, Virgil made his way over to the blanket and carefully stepped on it, silently sitting himself down across from Patton at the table. Glancing over their food, the two felt their mouths water as they noticed the subs and desert Remy had brought them.

“Well….let’s eat?” Virgil asked, giving Patton a shy smile. When Patton nodded ecstatically, Virgil snickered before they dug into the food in a frenzy, like they were starving, even though they weren’t. But no one in the right mind would ever turn down food that Remy made. Once the subs were gone, the two shared a huge chocolate chip cookie, before they moved the table, and laid down on the blanket, staring up at the sunset sky, pointing out some stars that were making their appearance as the sky began to get darker. After thirty minutes of watching the sky get darker, Patton suddenly sat up, and grinned towards the water. “Pat? What’s up? What are you thinking?”

“Let’s go for a swim! The creek looks beautiful and peaceful doesn’t it?” Patton asked, grinning as he watched the water beginning to calm more and more. Blinking, Virgil glanced towards the water anxiously, as the thoughts of what could go wrong if they did go in it began to cloud his mind. Noticing this, Patton reached over and cupped Virgil’s face, startling the other out of his spiraling thoughts. Seeing the look Patton was giving him, Virgil swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat, before he gazed at the calming waters again. “I promise I won’t let anything bad happen okay? Let’s do it.”

Moving his eyes back to his boyfriend, Virgil thought about it for a minute before he nodded. It wouldn’t hurt, after all, he did tend to think of all the things that could happen even though there was a big…no, huge chance those things wouldn’t happen. Standing up alongside Patton, Virgil watched as Patton practically ripped off his shirt and pants, before he darted towards the creek, jumping in once he was deep enough in the water. Snickering at Patton’s shriek of how the water was cold, Virgil slowly removed his shirt and pants, before he made his way after his boyfriend. Standing ankle deep in the water, Virgil held in a squeak since the water was a bit chilly. Not noticing Patton sneakily making his way towards him, Virgil gasped as something grabbed his feet and tugged him in the water.

“Oh my fuck that’s cold!” Virgil screeched, once his upper body hit the water. Gasping, Patton playfully scolded him on his language, before Virgil narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, and splashed the cold water at him. Gasping as the water splashed his face, Patton blinked while Virgil held back his laughter behind his hand. Narrowing his eyes behind his glasses, Patton grinned mischievously which made Virgil stop laughing as he noticed the expression. Shaking his head, Virgil tried to make a get away, but Patton was faster in the water as he looped his arms around Virgil’s waist and scribbled his fingers around the boy’s stomach and sides. “N-nohohohoho! PAT!”

Grinning at the shrieks of laughter that emanated from his boyfriend, Patton continued his playful touch for a bit longer as Virgil squirmed and pleaded, before he slowed to a stop and brought the other closer, pressing a kiss to his neck. Panting out as he tried to get his breath back, Virgil kept both of them standing in the water as he hummed and leaned his neck over, giving more space for Patton to place kisses on. Seeing the act of trust Virgil gave him, Patton smiled against the skin of his neck, and pressed more lingering kisses on the sensitive skin. Hearing the slight moan that was squeezed out of Virgil’s lips, Patton pressed a kiss to his shoulder, before pulling away, holding onto Virgil’s hand.

“Remember what Remy said Virge. He doesn’t want to be bailing us out for doing the hokey pokey in a public place,” Patton chuckled when he saw the adorable pout that was on his boyfriend’s face. Sighing since he knew Patton was right, Virgil held on tight to his boyfriend’s hand before he floated on his back in the water, staring up at the now starlit sky. Doing the same, Patton floated on his back, keeping up a quiet conversation with Virgil until he felt a shiver racket his frame. Glancing at his boyfriend, Patton smiled apologetically, and nodded towards where their clothing and blanket waited for them. “Let’s go back to shore, yeah? It’s getting kinda chilly.”

Nodding, Virgil let go of Patton’s hand as they made their way back to shore. Once his feet touched the sand, Virgil stood up, and glanced back towards the water, watching how the slight waves had settled and the whole creek was just in a stand still, like if time was frozen in their moment. Hearing Patton call for him, Virgil made his way over to his boyfriend, and laid beside him as they let the air dry them, before they slid their shirts and boxers back on, leaving their pants folded near one of the lanterns. Staring up at the twinkling stars, Virgil shifted towards Patton and laid his head on his shoulder. Wrapping his arm around Virgil, Patton pressed a kiss to his head and sighed comfortably. Taking his phone out, Patton took a picture of the two of them as Virgil gazed up at the sky, muttering the names of the constellations that Logan must’ve taught him. Sending it in their group chat for Roman and the others to see, Patton placed his phone back down and brought Virgil closer, burying his face in the other’s hair.

“Pat…this day has been amazing, you and the other made this night the best night in my life…thanks,” Virgil whispered, moving his gaze from the stars to look into Patton’s eyes. Taking in the pure love that was clouding Virgil’s eyes, Patton felt himself get choked up so he pressed their foreheads together and pressed a deep kiss on Virgil’s lips. Returning the kiss just as passionately, Virgil pulled away after a minute to breathe, before pressing their foreheads back together. Smiling at each other, Virgil pressed butterfly kisses to the freckles that fanned across Patton’s nose and cheeks, giggling tiredly along with Patton when he let out giggles at the act of love. “I love you so much Patton.”

Grinning brightly, Patton snuggled Virgil closer to him and continued to gaze up at the sky, slightly noticing when Virgil’s breathing had even out and he fell asleep curled next to his boyfriend. Gazing at the cute display, Patton pressed a kiss to his hair before he grabbed his phone to give a it glance when it vibrated. Unlocking his phone, Patton read over the text messages in their group chat, before a link was provided from Logan, along with the message, ‘this should make both of you…happy? Yeah, happy.’ Furrowing his brow, Patton clicked the link as more messages popped up in the chatroom, before he held back a gasp at what he read. Apparently, Logan had worked with some of the professors at the college that he, Roman and Virgil went to, and they agreed to hire someone to teach and give lectures for Patton’s subject and course he’s taking. Meaning…he could transfer over to Virgil’s college and be with him!

“Oh my gosh!” Patton shrieked, before he clicked his jaw shut. Luckily, all Virgil did was move closer to him and throw and arm over Patton’s waist, clutching his tank top in a fist. Taking deep breaths to calm his excitement, Patton couldn’t help the bright smile of happiness that lit up on his face.Texting Logan back with a ton of emoticons and huge capital letters, Patton snapped a pic of a sleeping Virgil and sent it with the message of, ‘I’ll tell him when he wakes up! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS!’ Placing his phone back down, Patton rolled on his side, and pulled Virgil closer so that his head could lay on his chest, and Patton could keep his arms around him more comfortably. Closing his eyes, Patton breathed out a happy sigh as he thought about the face Virgil would make when he told him the great news. “This is going to work out wonderful…best date night ever!”


	3. Their Shared Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Roman finally get some time alone as they get ready for bed and plan a date for the night the next day.

It had been a long day for Logan. Opening the door of their shared apartment, him and Roman stepped into the room, turning on the lights. Kicking off his sandals, Logan placed them on the shoe-rack, doing the same with Roman’s as the boy had kicked them off and headed for the shower. The special date they had helped Patton plan took everything out of them however it wasn’t something a nice shower and a good night’s rest couldn’t take care of. Making his way towards the bathroom, Logan heard the shower going so with a polite knock, he opened the door and stepped in.

“Hey Lo. Wanna take a shower with me? We can go to bed faster that way,” Roman asked, sticking his head out of the shower once Logan had shut the bathroom door. Feeling a slight flush cover his cheeks at Roman’s suggestion, Logan cleared his throat and removed his glasses, placing them on the sink for safe keeping. Noticing his boyfriend unbuttoning his black polo shirt, Roman grinned and shut the shower curtain. Even though they’ve been dating for a while, he knows that Logan likes his own little privacy when it comes to underdressing. “And don’t worry, Love. I’ll keep it innocent, I promise.”

Practically hearing the sassy eye roll Logan made, Roman snickered and waited patiently for his boyfriend to join him. Once he unzipped his black jean shorts, Logan pulled them down, along with his boxers, and kicked them into the dirty clothes hamper. Rubbing tiredly at his face, Logan pulled back the shower curtain and stepped in with Roman, basically sighing in relief as the cool water washed over his exhausted body. Wrapping his arms around Logan’s waist, Roman pressed a soft kiss on his shoulder. Relaxing against his chest, Logan turned around and wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“I’m glad things worked out between Virgil and Patton,” Logan muttered, laying his head on Roman’s shoulder, letting his boyfriend soap up his back. Pulling away slightly, Logan let Roman spread the soap down his chest, caressing his stomach gently. Freezing up as Roman’s touch grew playful against his midriff, Logan snorted out a laugh and grabbed at Roman’s hands, giving him a playful glare. “Don’t start something you can’t finish, Ro.”

“Okay okay,” Roman relented, stopping his teasing touches before he helped his boyfriend ash the soap away. When he was suds free, Logan poured some of the body wash in his hand and lathered it around Roman’s body, before letting the cool water wash away the bubbles. Doing the same with the shampoo, the couple washed each other’s hair, before Logan shut off the water and they stepped out, dripping water on the bath rugs. Drying themselves off, Logan finished first and went to grab his glasses, when something was whipped across his butt. Gasping out in shock, Logan slid his glasses on and turned around quickly to see Roman grinning at him. Seeing the looking his boyfriend was giving him, Roman paled before he chuckled nervously. “Uh…it wasn’t me?”

Arching his brow at the lame excuse, Logan took a step closer to the panicking other. Knowing that Logan didn’t believe his obvious lie, Roman tightened the towel back around his waist as he looked at the bathroom door. Noticing the other take another step forward, Roman held his breath and bolted towards the door, throwing it open and making his get away towards their bedroom. Hearing Logan’s running steps gaining on him, Roman increased his speed and tried to slam the door closed when he made it to their room.

“Not on my watch Roman! Get over here!” Logan grunted, shouldering the door right back open before he tackled Roman onto their navy blue and gold lining blanket. Wrestling around on the bed, the couple fought for dominance until Logan was sat on Roman’s hips and the other’s wrists were pinned beneath his knees. The two didn’t notice that during the playful scruffle, their towels were thrown across the room, forgotten on the floor. They didn’t realize it until Logan had sat himself down on Roman’s hips and felt nothing but bare skin. “O-oh! Uh…sorry Roman…”

Shaking his head, Roman gave Logan a smile to show he was okay with what was happening, before Logan leaned down and pressed butterfly kisses all around his face, until he finally met Roman’s lips in a deep kiss. Noticing the hold on his wrists weakening, Roman pulled them free before he placed them on Logan’s rear, squeezing. Yelping out in shock, Logan pulled away and pinned Roman’s wandering hands back under his knees with a growl. Pressing more butterfly kisses down Roman’s neck towards his stomach, Logan grinned devilishly as the brunet’s breathing was hitching in pleasure, before he took a deep breath and blew the strongest raspberry he could on Roman’s stomach.

“EEEKKKK!” Trying not to break down in his own laughter at the girlish scream that came out of his boyfriend’s mouth, Logan squeezed up and down Roman’s sides as the taller male tried to buck him off like a wild bull. It was working wonderfully for Logan so far…until Roman had bucked his hips too far and accidentally grinded their groins together. Feeling like they both were electrocuted, Logan fell to the side while Roman gasped for breath from the tickle attack he had to endure. “That was so…n-not cool, S-Specs.”

Not saying a word to Roman’s pouty tone, Logan took deep breaths as he tried to get his bearings back. Shifting closer to Roman, who turned on his side, Logan hid a smile when he was allowed to be the little spoon for the night. Tangling their legs together, Roman leaned over and turned off the bedside lamp, allowing the moon and star fairy lights above their bed gleam a silver glow on the both of them. Cradling Logan closer to his body again, Roman pressed tiny kisses to the boy’s neck, smiling softly when he felt Logan shiver and let out a contented hum.

“Roman? How about we go on our own date…tomorrow night?” Logan asked, removing his glasses before he placed them on the nightstand beside their bed. Hugging Logan, Roman nodded against his neck and pressed more excited kisses down Logan’s neck to his shoulders, leaving little kisses on the dusting of freckles Logan had on his shoulders. “Great. That will be satis…it will be wonderful. Goodnight, see you in the morning, Ro.”

Closing their eyes, the couple fell into a peaceful shared slumber with the hidden excitement for their date the next day displayed as smiles on their faces while their breathing evened out as they snuggled into the warmth and love of each other’s bodies.


	4. The Mall Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil, Patton, Roman and Logan go to the mall together where hilarity ensues on the group when they get separated.

“Virgil! Come on, they’re going to be here soon!” Patton called, slipping on his blue t-shirt with a little pocket on the chest that’s shaped like a heart. Fixing the belt that had puppy prints on it around his light grey skinny-straight jeans, Patton put a hand through his hair while he grabbed his phone and placed it in his back pocket. Noticing arms wrap around his waist, Patton smiled and turned around, taking his boyfriend in. It has been four months since Logan had worked with their college to take on Patton’s course so he could move in with Virgil and attend college with all his friend. Four wonderful months. Cupping the shorter male’s face, Patton pressed a kiss to his lips, before stepping away and examining Virgil’s choice of clothing. “Not bad Hun. Pretty cute if I do say so myself.”

Flushing slightly at his praise, Virgil glanced down at himself. He was wearing a black shirt that had white lettering saying, ‘Ew, People,’ black ripped skinny jeans, purple converse sneakers and around his waist was a black and purple plaid long sleeved shirt. Smiling softly, Virgil glanced at the time before he heard someone knocking on their door. Turning to look at Patton, Virgil muttered that he was ready, before the couple laced their fingers together and went to answer the door. When they got to it, Patton opened the door and was greeted by Roman and Logan, who smiled when they noticed them. Roman was in a white shirt with a thick red diagonal line going from his shoulder to his waist, and much to Virgil’s amusement, he realized it looked like a sash. Roman was wearing dark grey skinny jeans along with black high-top sneakers with gold colored laces and details. Logan was in a simple black polo and dark blue skinny-straight jeans, and black dress shoes. All in all, the four of them literally looked like they were going on a double date, even when they were just hanging out.

“Good morning my friends. I hope you got enough sleep?” Logan asked, fixing his glasses before nodding. Glancing at each other, Patton grinned and Virgil held back a smile. Truth is, they only got around five hours of sleep since they were binge watching Steven Universe, but they wouldn’t tell Logan that, so they chose to stay silent. Taking it as a yes, Logan nodded again, and nodded towards the exit. “So? Let’s go on this little…adventure? As Roman like to call it.”

“We’re gonna have a blast!” Roman exclaimed, pulling Logan towards the exit while Virgil and Patton kept up at their own pace. Once they were outside, Patton clicked the unlock button on his car keys, and the four walked towards the car. Patton was in the driver’s seat, while Logan was in the passenger seat, leaving Roman and Virgil in the back. Putting in Roman’s burned Disney cd in the player, making the creative teen in the back grin, and secretly Virgil as well. Patton knew that no matter what Virgil said, he loved Disney movies, since he knew that Roman and Virgil used to sing some of the songs from certain Disney movies together. Pushing the gear down to reverse, Patton pulled out of the parking lot and then pushing the gear up to drive. “Let’s do this! I’ve got so many places to check out that it’s not funny! What are you guys going to do there?!”

Talking among themselves as Patton drove along, they learned each other’s plans before the car was filled with Roman’s singing and Virgil’s tapping along to the beat of the music. Glancing in the mirror, Patton smiled when he saw Virgil relaxing with a smile on his face before he noticed a certain dog being walked along the sidewalk. Gasping, Patton took his eyes off the road to look at the dog with glee. Noticing this, Logan started and jabbed Patton’s side hard.

“Patton! Keep your eyes on the road!” Logan demanded, making Patton whine when he was forced away from looking at the cute doggo. Pouting at Logan, Patton sighed when Logan wouldn’t relent his demand before he concentrated back on the road. The ride was uneventful until Roman and Virgil got into a debate about the dark lessons certain Disney movies had. They kept it up until Patton pulled up to the Mall, and found a parking spot. Taking the CD out of the player, Patton placed it back in its case before he turned off the car and removed his seatbelt. Doing the same, Logan leaned back and broke up the heated debate. “As much as I would love to hear more, we’re here so get out.”

Blinking as they registered what Logan had said, the two glanced out their windows before they chuckled at each other and opened the door, stepping out in the fresh Fall air. Taking Virgil’s hand again, Patton smiled brightly at his boyfriend, while Roman wrapped his arm around Logan’s waist, keeping him close to his side. Walking inside, the group of friends felt the electric atmosphere, before they grinned at each other and began to walk further in. When Virgil noticed a Spencer’s, he grinned and started heading towards it, making Patton flush so red. Chuckling at Patton, Roman patted his shoulder, before kissing Logan and chasing after Virgil. Watching them leave, Patton gazed at Logan, who shrugged and held out his hand for Patton to take. Smiling at the other, Patton took his hand and the two walked towards the Toy Store, since Patton wanted to go look for some board games the group could play when they had sleepovers and movie nights.

“So why did you want to look in here…Virge?” Roman asked, looking around for his friend until he noticed the younger male looking at a couple of earrings. Arching a brow, Roman made his way towards Virgil, and stood next to him, looking at what he was observing. There were a bunch of earrings, but Roman noticed that Virgil had his eyes on a pair of earrings that had the amethyst crystal on them. They were definitely beautiful, yet not Roman’s taste, but he could see why Virgil was attracted to them. Not a lot of people knew that Virgil had his ears pierced since he barely wore earrings outside of his comfort zones. Observing the other, Roman saw him nibbling his lip, before he sighed. “Why don’t you buy them? I bet Patton will love to see you in them.”

“You think?” Virgil asked, standing back up as he met Roman’s eyes. Seeing the brunet nod, Virgil bit the inside of his cheek before he reached out and gently took the earrings off the display. He couldn’t help the gasp of awe as the purple hues glew in different shades in the light. Roman grinned when he heard this, before he placed his hand on Virgil’s lower back, gaining the teen’s attention back to him. Ruffling the purple coloring of his bangs, Virgil ducked his head as a blush rose on his cheeks. Looking over the jewelry in his hand, he raised his eyes, meeting Roman’s gaze before he nodded. Grinning proudly, Roman gestured Virgil to keep looking around the store. When the two got towards the back, Virgil noticed Roman was looking at the…uh…sex toys hanging on the wall. Getting flustered at some of the stuff he’s never seen before, Virgil opened his mouth. “U-um….shopping for Logan or something?”

“Yeah! How’d you know? By the way Virge, which one do you think is better? This one or that one?” Roman asked, pointing to a thick royal blue dildo, before pointing to what looked like to be a white vibrator ring with red gems attached. Taking in what his friend asked, Virgil felt like he short circuited. Noticing the silence, Roman arched a brow before he looked over at Virgil, who was completely red in the face and was staring at him with wide eyes. Blinking, Roman continued to stare at his friend, before he looked back towards the toys. Taking both off the shelf, Roman looked at them before he shrugged. “Whatever, I’ll just get both of them!”

Snapping Virgil out of his frozen state, Roman made sure to keep the toys out of his vision as they continued to gaze around Spencer’s. When they were done, Virgil was holding onto a little black choker with a purple bead in the middle, and his earrings, while Roman had his toys in his arms along with a fake gold crown necklace with three little red gems placed near the tips of the crown. Checking out, Virgil tried to keep his eyes away from the cashier as they scanned the…toys…before bagging them in separate bags and the two were on their way. Walking out of Spencer’s Virgil glanced around before he noticed that Patton and Logan were gone. Glancing over at Roman, he noticed that Roman came to the same conclusion.

“Maybe they went to the Toy Store? I remember Patton saying he wanted to get some board games and other things if we ever have a sleepover or movie night again,” Virgil muttered, before Roman hooked their arms together and the two went off to find their boyfriends. However, during said exploration, Roman got distracted by so many things that when they got to the Toy Store, Roman was carrying three bags, while Virgil was only carrying two. “When I said we were going to look for them Roman, I didn’t say at other stores.”

Knowing Virgil was right, Roman sighed and nodded, before they went into the children’s store. Patton and Logan, however, already left the store and were in a Candle Shop not too far down from where the other two were. Glancing around at all the candles, Logan made sure to keep Patton close so the clumsy male wouldn’t accidentally trip and break any of the glass jars. Blinking once he noticed Patton had stopped following him, Logan turned around and observed as his friend was looking at a purple colored candle. Arching a brow, Logan went back towards him and looked at the candle, and when he saw it was lilac scented aka lavender, he got the idea in his head on what Patton was going to do.

“I’m going to buy this for Virgil,” the male whispered, and Logan silently nodded. Bingo, he was right. Glancing at the price, Logan realized they were buy one get one, so he mentioned this to Patton, who looked like he seen something wonderful. Picking up the lavender candle gently, Patton cradled it carefully in his arms as he gazed around to find a candle from himself. Keeping an eye on the other, Logan noticed Patton grinned as he spotted a candle, before the male picked it up and brought it over to the check out. Watching as the cashier put both in bubble wrap, Logan thanked the manager for making them do that, before he watched with a smile as Patton practically skipped over to him with a beaming expression. “I got a baked bread scented candle! I wonder if it will smell like anything Remy’s ever made!”

Chuckling at the the cuteness of Patton’s childlike wonder, Logan made sure to hold his hand as they walked out of the Candle Shop. As soon as they got out, the two heard someone calling their names, and when they looked around, Logan noticed Roman and Virgil walking towards them with smiles on their faces. Feeling his hand suddenly get let go of, Logan blinked before he watched Patton dart towards Virgil and throw himself in the boy’s arms. Chuckling, Logan walked a bit quicker to meet Roman, and went they were in arms length of each other, they held hands while Roman pressed a kiss against Logan’s lips.

“How’d you guys enjoy your shopping?” Patton asked, grinning at Roman and Virgil as he tightened the grip on their hands. Chuckling at the motion, Virgil explained how it went, while keeping the sexual things Roman got, vague. He showed Patton his earrings, and the boy squealed when he saw them. Letting Patton take the earrings to the bathroom to wash off so Virgil could wear them right away, Virgil grinned as he listened to Roman and Logan talk, before he chuckled when Roman told Logan what he got them for the bedroom. The look on Logan’s face was something Virgil will never forget in his whole life. Hearing running steps coming back to him, the two stopped talking while Virgil turned to see Patton holding the earrings in his hand. “Okay! Stay still Virge! I’m gonna put them in!”

“Is that wise to do here?” Logan sighed, as he gained his bearings back from what Roman just told him he bought at Spencer’s. Shrugging, Roman watched as Virgil closed his eyes as Patton slid the earrings in his ears, completely trusting the other to be gentle with him. The sight brought a smile to his face, and when Patton was done, he backed away and placed the tags in one of his bags. Opening his eyes, Virgil felt his ears, before he looked at Patton shyly, who was looking at Virgil like he was the universe itself. Noticing the crystals on Virgil’s earrings, Logan hummed and smiled. “Great choice Virgil. Amethyst’s such a beautiful crystal, and the purple fits your style. They look good on you too.”

“T-thanks Lo….u-um, I getting sort of hungry. Anyone else feeling up to go to the food court?” Virgil asked, feeling a blush rise on his cheeks as Logan complimented him. Nodding excitingly, Patton pulled Virgil towards the food area, while Roman and Logan followed them at a much slower pace, just taking each other’s company in. Once the group got to the food court, they quickly broke apart to get one they wanted, before meeting back up at a circle table with an red and white umbrella going through the middle of it. Sitting down, Virgil noticed that Roman ordered a steak and cheese sub, Logan got a chicken caesar salad, Patton had chinese food, while Virgil himself got the most cheesiest pizza he has ever seen. “This is so good. How’s you guys’ food?”

As Patton tried to answer Virgil’s question with his mouth full of sesame chicken, Virgil couldn’t help the snickers that erupted from his mouth as Logan groaned and Roman stared at the food that left Patton’s mouth and landed on the table like it was some sort of monster from his nightmares. Picking up a napkin, Virgil cleaned Patton’s face while Logan covered the bits of food that left the other’s mouth with more napkins so they wouldn’t accidentally put their hands or arms on the gooey mess. Once Patton was clean, the group continued to eat their dinner before they finished, and respectively cleaned up their mess on the table, throwing everything disposable out. Deciding they had enough fun for the day, the group exited the Mall, heading to the car while showing what they got each other. When Virgil saw the lilac candle, he smiled softly at Patton and went Patton saw the adult coloring book Virgil got him, he practically squeezed the life out of his boyfriend. Logan got Roman some Disney movies he didn’t own before, while Roman gave something…that was not the sex toys…that looked like a little galaxy in a globe. It lit up at night so the room would be bathed in a soft light. Logan looked at it with appreciation before kissing Roman on the lips. Logan had a slight fear of total darkness, and the little galaxy light will shine constellations on the ceiling so that the two could look at them during the night, while Logan could feel more comfortable.

“I had a really great time, you guys,” Patton cheered, getting in the driver’s seat while Roman got to ride shotgun this time. Putting his CD back in, Roman changed the song a few times until he got to the song they left on before. Hearing, ‘Lesson Number One,’ Logan smiled slightly and leaned against Virgil, who was already leaned against Logan. Putting their heads together, the two best friends stayed silent, eyes closed while Patton drove them home, talking about how he and Logan went to the Pet Store and he had gotten bit by one of the Conures while being hissed at by a Parrot, and Roman sang softly, since he noticed the two of them almost falling asleep in the back. Noticing this as well, Patton stopped talking and smiled softly, making sure to keep his eyes on the road like Logan had told him earlier that day. When they got to Patton and Virgil’s apartment, Patton stopped the car in the driveway, and Roman took out his CD. “Lo, Virge. We’re home.”

Hearing Patton’s voice, Logan opened his eyes, blinking before he realized where they were. Sitting up slightly, Logan shook Virgil’s shoulder, making sure he was awake before he left the car. Opening Virgil’s door, Patton laced their hands together and helped his sleepy boyfriend out of the car. Walking with him to the door, Patton smiled as Logan was leaning against Roman, who was smiling softly at the sight of his also sleepy boyfriend. Unlocking the door, Patton helped Virgil inside, and walked them to their bedroom, while Roman sat Logan down on the futon. Once he was able to get Virgil’s shoes, socks, and pants off, Patton threw the blanket over his sleeping boyfriend, before carefully taking his earrings out so they wouldn’t stab him in his sleeping. Putting them somewhere safe, Patton walked out of their room to see Roman setting up the little glowing galaxy globe he got Logan, before he noticed Patton.

“You don’t mind if we stay the night, right?” Roman asked, glancing down at Logan, who had already stripped his shirt off. Shaking his head, Patton thought for a moment, before he walked back in his room and pulled out a huge shirt he liked to wear when it was too hot for anything else. Walking back to the couple, Patton handed Logan the shirt, who smiled at him tiredly before slipping it on. The shirt covered his body and stopped just above his knees. Trying not to aww at the cuteness, Roman took off his shoes, socks, and pants before laying down on the futon, pulling Logan to his side. “Thanks so much Padre. We won’t be a pain, don’t worry.”

“Oh I know Ro. No worries. Here, let me get you guys some pillows and a blanket,” Patton whispered, realizing Logan was already asleep against Roman’s chest. Nodding, Roman watched Patton walk back to his and Virgil’s room, before he gazed down at Logan, and gently took his glasses off, placing them on the coffee table safely. Hearing Patton coming back, Roman thanked him silently, and laid the pillow down by his head, while with Patton’s help tucked them both in underneath the warm blanket. Letting out a sleepy sigh, Roman yawned and smiled softly at Patton, muttering a, ‘goodnight.’ “Goodnight Roman. See you tomorrow morning. We’ll maybe go to Remy’s Cafe so we can get some coffee, so don’t worry about breakfast, okay?”

Nodding to what Patton had said, Roman pressed a kiss to Logan’s hair before he closed his eyes. Patton watched them for a minute longer to observe as Logan cuddled closer to his boyfriend, and tangled their legs together, putting an arm around Roman’s waist with a small smile on his sleeping face. Letting out his own yawn, Patton rubbed his eyes under his glasses and tiptoed towards his own room. Once he got inside, he quietly shut the door, and began to undress. Once he was just in his blue shirt and baby blue duck boxers, Patton quietly climbed into bed, and gently brought Virgil closer. Not even waking up from being jostled, Virgil just muttered something before he snuggled his face into Patton’s chest, wrapped his arms around his waist while tangling their legs together. Beaming sleepily at the cuteness, Patton took off his glasses, and place them on the nightstand, before snuggling into Virgil just as strongly. Closing his eyes, it only took Patton a couple minutes to fall into a peaceful slumber as their apartment was finally filled with nothing but silence.


End file.
